Harry Potter and the Temptation of Delila
by NightyNightUK
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione must face a crisis on the home front while continuing to search for the Dark Lord. HarryGinny RonHermione. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea for this story the other day a thought i would write a sample chapter if you guys think this is worth continuing then I'll try to keep it updated.

Chapter 1: A Wedding and A Funeral

The year had started quite diferantly than it had for several years. A bushy haired brunette sat on the dark steps outside a small house on privet drive. For the past six years she and her friends had fallen into a routine. Her friend Harry would stumble upon some strange a bizarre mystery that no one but he could solve. He would solve the mystery usually risking his life in the process and every one would go home at the end of the school term almost completely unfazed. That was until the end of their six year when their headmaster was murdered by a fellow teacher. Ever since that day she lost all hope in school and devoted her life to battling the very evil that had caused her dear headmaster's life.

She heard the door behind her open and close as her best friend sat down next to her. The boy had a sad look upon his face as he snuck glances at the livingroom window. She had been able to hear him arguing with his aunt and uncle. Gently patting his back she hoped that he could put his hatred for the Durselys behind him.

'You knew they weren't going to be very sympathetic.' She managed to say weakly.

'I know Hermione doesn't make it any easier though.' He remarked looking up at the moonlight. 'I bet Fleur is driving Molly bonkers.' Harry said finally letting a smile broke out across his lips.

Hermione knew that he only brought up the subject because he was eager to see his girlfriend Ginny. Getting up Hermione walked down the drive to the street. Taking out a tarnished lighter she raised it into the air and clicked the striker. Instead of igniting a flame the lamppost in front of the Durselys home went out. Before pocketing the light-outer she rubbed its tarnished surface. The false lighter had belonged to the headmaster. Harry walked up to her in the darkness and the pair vanished with a loud crack.

The Weaselys lived on a stretch of land they had named the burrow. The Burrow housed a small cottage with a tall swaying tower that protruded up several stories. The grass that normally surrounded the house replaced by a field of white and purple flowers. The Weasleys had spent a month now preparing for the wedding.

Nothing pleased Harry more than the thought that something good could come out of the dread the Dark Lord had spread over Briton. The pair of wizards walked to the front door of the Weasley home in silence. Harry opened the old battered door as a rush of laughter and merriment assaulted him. The interior of the Weasley home had never looked cheerier. The walls decked with flowers and candles and the hearth decorated with pictures of the newlyweds.

A tall boy about Harry's age with bright fire red hair bounded over and gave Harry a strong hug. 'Bloody hell mate I never thought you two would get here.'

'We got a little held up.' Hermione responded slipping an arm around his waist. 'You know how absent minded Harry can get.'

Rolling his eyes Harry let the comment slid. 'Sorry we couldn't make the ceremony.' He said apologizing.

'No big deal mate Fleur and Bill have been so wrapped up in each other I dont think they know exactly who came.' The Weasley boy said taking a swig of fire whiskey.

'Ronald Weasley when did you sart drinking?' Hermione scolded taking the flask from his hands.

'Blimey Ron the two of you arn't even engaged yet and you're already bickering at each other.' Harry joked slapping his friend on the shoulder.

Hermione blushed deep crimson however Ron simply smiled. 'The way I see it we've spent over six years arguing with each other so that when we do get married I can enjoy some peace and quiet.' Ron said moving out of the way before hermione could hit him. Turning about he wandered into the kitchen.

'Honestly if I wasn't crazy about the boy I would probably kill him.' Hermione said with a chuckle.

Slapping her on the back Harry walked into th sitting room slash livingroom to mingle with Fleur's parents.

The night sky was dark over the Burrow. The wedding party stood about the orchard as they broke down the chairs and decorations. Ginny was helping a young Frenchman named Gaston disassemble the lattice work arches. Gaston was handsome enough in a French sort of way. He had short curly brown hair and wore elegant eighteenth century cloths. While they talked Ginny kept being drawn to his electric blue eyes every glance she took mesmerised her. She let herself get so wrapped up in his eyes that she dropped the lattice over hang she was holding.

Leaning down Gaston picked it up for her. 'I think you dropped this.' The Frenchman said holding out the panel.

'What? Oh I'm sorry.' She replied gathering up the pieces of lattice work. 'We should get back.' She remarked looking rather red in the face.

The two young wizards began to wonder back to the Weasely home. Ginny was posativly beside herself she had to fight to keep from giggling audibly. Gaston seemed to notice as a smile quickly spread across his face.

'You are very beautiful Ginny.' He said placing a hand upon her arm.

She stopped and looked up into his eyes. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her of Harry but the rest of her brain wasn't paying any attention. She closed her eyes as if being instructed to all of a sudden she no longer felt like she was in control. It was as if she was stading outside of her body watching it move and act on it's own. Gaston bent down and kissed her lightly on the neck. Ginny felt like she was in heaven as he sweeped his lips along her shoulder before returning to the crook where her neck and skull met. Kissing her several more times he breathed deeply letting the hot steam warm her skin. Gently he nibbled at her skin and then bit into the skin lightly. Ginny felt the ecstasy erupt inside of her as his teeth sank into her jugular. She felt warm and wonderfull for the moment that felt like forever. However, a split second later she felt a chill sweep over her body. Her skin changed several shades of white as Gaston slowly removed his irregularly large canines for her neck. He had drained her till she was nearly dry. Gaston laughed maniacally into the evening air. He had not only fed upon her blood but her innocence. She had such a pure aura about her that he had been unable to resist the chance to spoil her. He leaned down and picked up her frail form launching himself into the air.

Harry was helping Ron and Molly wash the dirty pots and pans. He couldn't help thinking that he had not seen Ginny the whole evening. He had just finished with a stack of plates when a shrill laugh broke through the cheer banter of the kitchen. Harry noticed Fleur tense up and look about the room.

Fleur shook her head slowly in denile. 'No Uncle Gaston.' She said in a whisper.

'What did you say?' Bill wondered sitting next to her at the over sized kitchen table.

'I am afraid young Ginny is in grave danger.' She said softly moving to kitchen door.

Harry tore off his apron and dashed out the back door. Looking about he franticly searched for the source of the laugh. The sound became clearer and much louder. Harry whiped his head around to see the Ginny's lifeless form in the arms of a young French wizard standing atop the tower. The rest of the wedding part came stumbeling outside. Molly shrieked and fainted into her husband Arthur's arms. The Delocours stood about shouting up at the man in French.

Gaston ignored them and adjusted Ginny in his arms. Holding out his finger he pressed his finger into Ginny's mouth her teeth changing instinctivly. He skewerd his finger on one of her canines letting the blood flow down her throat. Removing his finger he tossed the girls lifeless form unceremoniously from the roof before vanishing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone after getting two reviews within twelve hours of posting I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. This chapter is primarily Ginny specific. Pretty, pretty please Read & Review. (Will try to re-post chapter one. I noticed some grammatical errors.)

Chapter 2: Jealousy and Darkness

A long dark corridor stretched before a precocious young redhead. Fear crept through her body like a chill as goose bumps pricked over her skin. Ginny had never been so afraid in her entire life. Reaching one hand to her neck she could feel the puncture wounds. The Wounds themselves felt dry and dead almost as if the life had been drained from the skin. She became aware of a deep cold rising in her chest that spread throughout her extremities. Light shown as a pin prick against the darkness that spread causing her immense pain.

The light continued to grow until she was consumed by pain. Closing her eyes tightly she heard a voice call out to her. Braving a glance she found herself lying in a hospital bed. Looking up she saw the source of the light coming from a wand tip. A medical wizard was shining the light in her eyes. The young bearded man smiled as she blocked the light with her hand.

'I see our nightingale as awoken.' He said with a grin. 'You seem to be doing quite well Mrs. Potter.

'Potter but my name isn't Potter.' She said a quizzical look upon her face.

'I assumed to much.' The Doctor apologized. 'The young man who brought you here only gave me your fist name.'

'Must have been Harry.' Ginny stated wondering why he wasn't in the room. 'Where is Harry?'

'He left about an hour ago. Said something about finding someone.' The Doctor said. 'I have a group of people out in the hall who say their your family should I send them in?'

Ginny nodded eagerly she wanted very much to see them all. Her mother nearly bounded into the room rushing up to Ginny and giving her a big hug.

'You had me worried to death.' Molly said through sobs.

'Now Molly gave the girl a bit of room she's been through quite a lot you know.' Said Ginny's father Arthur.

Ginny looked about the room to see her entire family, Fleur included. Hermione was even there. She feared the Harry might do something rash to Gaston. Smiling she took in the loving faces all around her. It took a second to realize something wasn't right.

'Why aren't I hungry?' She asked the doctor. 'The only thing I wanted while I was asleep was blood. I can even remember the sensation of warm blood running down my throat.'

'I gave you a potion that should satisfy your hunger for a while. I hoped to drive the virus from your system but the vampire that bit you made sure that you had tasted his blood.' The doctor said his smile fading somewhat.

'Will I have to keep taking that potion?' She asked feeling entirely too comfortable with the idea of being a vampire.

'Not if you don't want to. Being a vampire isn't a crime.' He said warmly. He reached into a box sitting on the bed next to Ginny's and pulled out a clear plastic bag full of blood. 'This is type A negative. One of my other vampire patients says it's superb. Apparently vampires are as picky over their blood as they are fine wine.' He said with a wink.

'You seem awfully calm about all of this.' Ginny said ignoring her mothers wince as she accepted the blood.

'Yes well I specialize in dealing with half-breed wizards.' He commented before living her with her family.

Hermione threw her arms around the redheads neck. 'We were so worried about you.' She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Ginny grinned at her friend all of her brothers seemed grim save for Bill who was a half breed as well.

'Everything is going to just fine Gin.' Bill said seeming to read her mind.

'How can you say she's going to be fine Bill? She's a vampire for heavens sake.' Mrs. Weasley said tears streaming down her face.

'Vampirism isn't much different than being a werewolf mum.' He countered. Fleur wrapped an arm around his waist for support.

'Yes it is Bill you're only a full werewolf one night of the month. She's always going to be a vampire.' Mrs. Weasley retorted on the verge of screaming. 'I'll Have to write to Hogwarts explaining that she won't be able to attend her sixth year.'

'Why can't I go to school.' Ginny yelled at her mother before realizing. Her eyes had gone deep black as the veins in her forehead pulsed.

Molly had involuntarily jumped backward as she looked down at her daughter. She refused to accept that the transformation was permanent. There had to be a way to change her back. 'Fleur is their any way to reverse this.' the middle aged witch asked her daughter-in-law.

Fleur shock her head, she had never heard of vampires changing back. 'I am afraid not. At least Gaston never said it could be.'

Molly loved Fleur and was not about to judge her because of her uncle however she couldn't shake the outrage at Fleur's parents for not explaining.

'Well if you all want our opinion-' George and Fred never completed their sentence as Molly had snapped her head at them with a venomous stare.

Hermione stroked Ginny's hair hoping the gesture would calm her down. So far it wasn't working as Ginny's eyes were still pitch black. She was outraged at the way her mother was acting. More than anything though she wanted Harry.

Nothing seemed real anymore. Ginny sat by her window looking out on the Burrow. She hadn't spoken to her family for days. Hermione kept her company occasionally reading articles form the Daily Prophet telling of Harry's daring exploits in Paris. She worried he was taking the prophecy too seriously. Years ago the divination teacher at Hogwarts had prophesied that the chosen one would fight the Dark Lord and that they would only be undone by each other. She feared Harry thought he was invincible. Perhaps she only worried because she herself was immortal. Not a day passed when she did not fear that her family could be killed by mundane situations. She had never thought about death as much as she had since she no longer needed to fear it. Her brothers had enchanted her window so that no ultraviolet rays could pass through. She loved looking out at the afternoon sky dreaming that she could feel the sun on her skin. That was the one set back to being a vampire. Ginny loved the sun and the warmth it gave on a summers day. Her mother was still convinced that she stay home during the term. She hadn't responded well to that threat. Ginny never bore her fangs on anyone but her mother had made her so mad. She had threatened to leave with Hermione and Ron if she didn't get to go to Hogwarts. Her O.W.L.'s had arrived the day before cementing the fact in her mind that Hogwarts was where she needed to be. The letter had been a glorious statement proclaiming her outstanding grades. She could literally go into any profession she wanted to after graduation. Though now that she thought about it there wasn't really anything she wanted to do. Perhaps she and Harry could move to the country once the Dark Lord was no longer a threat. She rather fancied that idea. The image of her and Harry shacked up somewhere in Wales sent shivers down her spine.

The clouds swirled in the evening sky. Her brothers were all outside playing Quidditch. Bill floated in the air steadying Fleur's broom they both smiled broadly. Ginny couldn't help feeling jealous that they were able to be together and she and Harry weren't. Turning away from the window she saw Hermione clutching what looked like a photograph. Slinking over she peered over her friends shoulder to see that the picture was of her and Ron in Hogsmead. They both looked so happy that Ginny again felt a pang of jealousy. Ginny sat down on the bed startling Hermione as she had not heard her walking over. Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes seeing that she was on the brink of tears.

'It's Harry isn't it.' Hermione said with a knowing look in her eye. Ginny nodded her head not wanting to say anything. Hermione brought her friend into a hug. 'It's ok to cry you know.' As soon as she had said it Ginny let her self lose control. She cried for nearly an hour and even then she wasn't sure it was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all here is my next chapter might be a week or so before the next one. Please read and review.

Chapter 3: Half-Bloods

Paris the city of lights, the city of smoke and booze would be a better description. Harry had been in France for over a week now. Paris in Harry's opinion was the grimiest city in the world. With the week gone the young wizard worried that he would never find Gaston. The Delacour's had warned him that Gaston might not return to Paris for some time. Feeling dejected he returned to the Delacour mansion to rest.

The Delacour's lived in a large manor town home. The brick building looked as if it had been there for nearly a century. Climbing the steps Harry stepped through the large doors and submitted his cloak to the doorman. A blond girl came rushing to meet him.

'Harry!' She exclaimed. 'I've been worried sick.' She said throwing her arms around his neck.

'Calm down Fleur.' He remarked as he pried her arms from him. 'I've been all over Paris tonight looking for him.'

Fleur looked unhopeful. 'I doubt you will.' She hung her head finding something in the rug rather amusing. 'Killing him might not even help.'

'I know all the legends are pretty much all false.' He said taking her in his arms. 'I still have to try though.'

'That is what I am fearful of.' She broke away from him and left the room.

Harry had found that he acted rather oddly around the young French girl. He lavished her with affection without realizing what was going on. Sooner or later her Veela blood was going to get the best of him. Turning to the staircase he found Bill standing mid stair looking down on him.

'Best watch your self mate. Before you know it you won't care about any girl but her.' Bill sounded sad almost reminiscent. 'If I didn't know she really loved me I wouldn't be able to stomach it.'

Harry hung his head in shame. Life didn't seem fair anymore not that is really ever had. He was obsessing over changing Ginny back while his friends were suffering through making there own relationships work. How could he have been so blind? How could he have left Ginny all alone? Harry grabbed his cloak and stepped out the door. With a quick turn and a snap he was gone.

London was bustling with activity. Ginny and Hermione walked about Diagon Ally with a smile on there faces. It was noon now and the sun blazed above them. Ginny looked like a ghost in the afternoon sun. She had applied large amounts of a specially jinxed sun block that literally blocked the sun from your skin. The effect made her look like she was starch white. She enjoyed being out in the sun even if she had squint against the bright glare more than most people. Her enhanced vision made her extremely sensitive to bright colors. She couldn't complain though as long as she didn't get accidentally stabbed through the heart with a splinter of wood nothing could harm her. The sun didn't harm her the way she had thought it would. The first time she stepped out side she expected to burst into flames instead after a few minutes her skin burned and blistered as if she had been out for hours. Also she could eat her mother's garlic vermicelli with no problem. The stake to the heart myth seemed the only legend that held any validity however she only knew this through hearsay.

Ginny had met a local London vampire early that morning for breakfast. Ginny had watched him from the cafe window as girls swooned over him left and right. Ginny had not fallen for his charm one bit. She later learned that vampires were matriarchal and the hypnotic powers of male vampire had no effect on the females of their breed. This fact however did not keep John Waters from trying. The whole conversation had mostly consisted of his ranting on about vampire hierarchy. Once he finally divulged to her the information that she had been seeking. She found herself rather disenchanted with the fate of a vampire. She had thought that the heart simply need be stabbed through to kill her, this was not the case. John had taken her to a back ally where he proceeded to throw sharp objects at her most of which she could not block. While distracted by his endless prattle Ginny failed to dodge a long mettle barb which he dug deep into her heart. She feared that her end had come and was quit e surprised to find her self still rather alive.

Standing in the back ally with two feet of metal protruding through ether side of her torso made her feel less human. Once the barb had been wrenched from her chest, the hole that led from one side of her body to the other, healed almost instantaneously. John went on to explain that the body of a vampire would fail to heal any wound caused by a splinter of wood. However, if a vampire were to atone of his or her sins and spend countless hours proving to god that they were worthy of redemption that the wound would heal. He did not explain why few vampires can quell the urge for sin. Ginny had learned from Hermione sometime later that early vampires had bore witness to the crucifixion and turned there backs on the son of god therefore any splinter of wood was seen as sanctified by Christ. All in all Ginny had found her morning with the young London Goth rather uninspiring.

Ginny and Hermione stopped outside the window of Flourish and Blots bookstore. Inside the window was a large sign in the shape of Gilderoy Lockhart. The sign made no movement other than the occasional wink. Gilderoy had recently been released form St. Mungo's and upon his return home he promptly wrote a book entitled My Adventures with the Chosen One. The two girls laughed and hurried inside to buy a copy which they planned on giving to Harry. The rest of the day went by with out incident. Ginny had been accepted into McGonagall's honors NEWT class and had to purchase an extra transfiguration book. She had decided to drop care for magical creatures and history of magic. Her schedule was still going to be packed as she was taking Arithmancy, Ruins, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, and her Honors Transfiguration classes. That counted two classes more than her brother had taken when he had reached NEWT standard.

The two girls made their way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The shop was owned by Ginny's brothers Fred and George. The twins exclaimed when they saw the young witches and lead them to the rear of their store to the floo networked fire place. Quickly stepping through the grate they emerged back in the Weasley home.

Molly was busy preparing dinner. Pots and pans flew back and forth from the table and stove while Molly stood in the middle of the confusion directing each piece of cookery with her wand as if she were a musical conductor. The girls stepped into the kitchen and helped her prepare dinner.

The Weasley's all sat around the large wooden table eating Molly's Liver pudding. Arthur had just engaged Ginny about her day when the fireplace crackled and the flames turned green. A second later the figure of Harry Potter stepped through. He looked slightly charred and there were gashing wounds on his arms.

Ginny rushed from the table and grabbed him just before he lost his footing.

'Harry what happened?' She questioned taking in his grisly appearance.

'I…' He started to speak but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. With a final hard cough he spit blood all over his clinched fist.

'My god Harry what happened to you?' Ginny asked sitting down on the floor and placing his head in her lap.

'Snape…'


End file.
